1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pointing devices and more particularly to devices and methods which permit a user to point and click in a computer environment without the need for sustained control movements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical pointing devices can be difficult to use when environmental conditions or physical impairments limit the user's accuracy, or the available space in which to move. A mouse requires sustained, accurate pointing actions and the ability to click an integrated button without losing a position of the mouse. A dedicated wheel on a mouse or other device provides scrolling capabilities, but this places considerable strain on an operating finger for the wheel.
The mouse also requires movement over a relatively large area, and must be lifted and repositioned when the edge of the available surface is reached. It is difficult to grasp and release a mouse without moving the cursor position especially if the user has impairment. Trackballs solve many of these problems, but require the user to lift their hand off the ball repeatedly in order to roll the ball further, or to make a click. Joysticks require a sustained, controlled movement, and touch pads also require lifting and repositioning of the finger.